Footsteps
by Lady-Arrowwood
Summary: Yusei always heard if you gathered the dirt from someone's footprints, they'd return to you someday. *Kingcrabshipping*


**Disclaimer: [Insert witty disclaimer here.]**

* * *

><p>Some cultures believe that if you gather the dust from someone's footprints as they leave, they'll someday come back to you. Yusei thought it was a nice sentiment, and it lingered in his mind as he tried to think of the best way to say farewell to Jack Atlas. He could only imagine how much Jack would make fun of him if he literally gathered dirt from the ground the former king stepped on. In fact, Yusei could practically here Jack voicing dozens of jokes about Yusei worshiping the ground he walked on.<p>

Perhaps he was being ridiculous, but Yusei's friends meant everything to him. It'd occurred to him the night before that they might leave and never come back. Was it paranoid of him? Probably. But it could happen. As stupid as it sounded in his head, Yusei wanted some small amount of reassurance that his best friend would return someday. He scoffed at himself for feeling so insecure as he entered the team's garage.

He'd already seen Aki off to Germany, the twins to the airport, and Crow off to wherever the wind took him, as he'd said. It was just him and Jack. Jack had intended to leave the day before, but a fierce and unexpected storm put a kink into his plans. The sun shined brightly outside, and Yusei almost wished it could've rained just a little longer.

The blonde sat on his D-Wheel, apparently adjusting something. His violet eyes glanced up briefly. "Hey, Yusei."

Yusei nodded in response and moved to sit sideways on the seat of his own D-Wheel. He watched the blonde a moment longer, letting the silence stretch between them. Jack looked up suddenly, eyes flashing with annoyance. "Are you just going to sit there and _stare _at me? I know I'm undeniably attractive, Yusei, but honestly…"

"I'm surprised your ego can fit inside your head."

Jack smirked. "There. That's more like my Yusei. You've been quieter than usual these past few days."

"Your Yusei?"

"Yes, _my_ Yusei."

"You say that like I'm a pet you're proud of."

Jack laughed. "Not my pet. I am proud of you, though."

Yusei said nothing. "Saving the world and all…" Jack trailed off.

Jack turned away from his D-Wheel and met Yusei's gaze. "I'm leaving today," Jack said.

Yusei nodded. "You sure you want to stay here?" asked Jack.

"Yeah."

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself."

There was an awkward silence. Yusei finally broke it. "Jack…"

"We're not going to have some sort of sappy, girly moment, are we?" asked Jack. "You're not about to cry or something, are you?"

Yusei smiled slightly. "I hadn't planned on it. I wanted…"

Yusei reached into his deck and shuffled through the cards, wordlessly offering one to Jack. Jack took it and raised an eyebrow. "You're giving me _Stardust Dragon_? Are you sick or something?"

"No, you're _taking _Stardust, and I want her back someday."

"I am not putting your sparkly, girly card in my deck, Yusei. I don't get what you're doing."

Yusei scowled. He'd really hoped Jack would just accept his actions as him being slightly odd; it was going to be humiliating to explain it. "I'm not going to chase you this time," said Yusei. "I'm tired of chasing you. You're borrowing that; I want it back someday. You can come find me this time."

"I've known you my entire life, Yusei, and sometimes, I still don't get you at all."

"Just take her and bring her back."

Jack shrugged and added the card to his deck. "If that's what you want, Yusei."

Yusei nodded. Jack held out a hand, and they shook hands. "I'll see you around, Jack," said Yusei.

"Yeah."

Yusei turned away, when Jack spoke, "It's not really fair, Yusei. You talk about how you had to chase me for two years. What about how I had to _wait _for two years?"

Yusei frowned. "It's always about you, isn't it, Jack?" he asked.

"No, not always."

Yusei turned around, deciding that apparently, their conversation was going to continue a little longer. The moment he turned, Jack Atlas's lips pressed against his. At first, Yusei didn't react, but then, he kissed him back. Jack's lips were soft against Yusei's own, which were chapped and rough. Yusei fully expected Jack to complain about that, but at the moment, all he really cared about was the strange, breathless feeling and giddiness spreading through him. Jack pulled back and smirked. "You are such a girl, Yusei," he muttered, leaning forward again.

Yusei closed his eyes, expecting another kiss. When Jack didn't press his lips against his, Yusei's eyes snapped open. Jack's smirk grew wider. "Tease," Yusei complained.

Jack shrugged and strode back to his D-Wheel. That was when it really sank in for Yusei that he'd just been kissed by _The Jack Atlas_, who never showed any conventionsl physical affection. If he wanted to show affection, he punched you in the gut, wrestled you to the ground, or (if he just felt lazy) patted you so hard on the back that it was really more of a shove. Yusei hadn't even been entirely sure Jack Atlas _knew _what a kiss was. "Yusei," Jack snapped. "Quit thinking."

"Okay."

"And if you _ever _tell anyone I kissed you, I'll take Stardust and shove her down your throat—after I punch your face in."

"You kissed me?" Yusei asked. "When was this?"

Jack smirked again and got onto his D-Wheel. "I didn't kiss you; kissing you implies you expected it. I _stole _a kiss, and someday, you'll want it back. See you around."

He revved the engine, and Yusei waved after him until Jack disappeared. It wasn't dust that he'd collected from Jack's footprints, but then again, Yusei had never really followed conventions. Neither had Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I found this in my computer. It's not really old, but I'd forgotten about it. It was my very first attempt at Kingcrabshipping. And...that's about it.


End file.
